Night of the Undead Robot
by HerButlerGothic
Summary: Halloween has come to the surface and the underground but when Mettaton opens up a coffin containing a robot vampire, it's up to Frisk, Asriel, and their friends to save everyone. Can they stake the robot before it takes over both worlds? Or is it lights out? Rated T for slight language and implied themes in later chapters. Pairings AsrielxFrisk, MettatonxOC, NOS4A2xOC NO LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Awakening

The core in Hotland was winding down after what seemed to be a long day. Inside the core's resort, the flamboyant robot idol Mettaton stepped off the stage he broadcasted his evening show on and ran a hand through his artificial black hair. The season was changing on the surface and Mettaton was more than excited to begin decorating the core and the resort for the upcoming holiday. He placed fake Jack O'Lanterns in the halls to hide smoke machines, hung fake bats around the lobby of the resort and even went as far as to paint Burgerpants black (much to his disdain). Sometimes Mettaton would call his cousin Napstablook and the little ghost star from Snowdin Lavender to fly through the halls of the resort in order to spook other monsters and even humans that came to stay in the Underground.

Things had seemed to get strange as the season progressed. The power in the core's resort and all throughout Hotland would often short out and cause some of the guests to panic. Mettaton was unphased by this though and thought the momentary shorts of power added to the eeriness of the resort. Alphys tried to talk some sense into Mettaton, but the idol would always avoid the topic by talking about Halloween costumes and even ways to improve his decorations around the core.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you Mettaton! The core's power is being drained mysteriously and you aren't doing anything about it! Not only is this affecting the guests at your resort, but the outage is occurring all throughout Hotland! Don't you get how important this is Mettaton?!" Alphys yelled from the dressing room door. "I would do something Alphys dear, but I am far too busy running my show. Believe it or not darling, show business is not easy. Besides I was just able to convince Lavender to come on the show! I even made her a fabulous body to use with the spare parts around your lab!" Mettaton exclaimed from inside the dressing room.

Alphys was getting annoyed with Mettaton ignoring her. She could tell that being rational with him wasn't going to work, but he had given her an idea on the spot. Alphys smirked and leaned against the dressing room door with her arms folded. "You know, if the core runs out of power, you won't be able to film your show today. Which means, no special episode with you and Lavender together." Alphys stated with smug satisfaction, knowing that Mettaton was bound to respond to this. Mettaton was quiet for a few seconds and finally opened the door to the dressing room with an annoyed look on his face. Sadly Alphys was right this time and he knew it. Mettaton grumbled and put his hot pink boots on before walking down the halls of the core.

"That clever little dinosaur. Next time I'll make her go and do this herself. Just because she made my body does not mean that she is my mother!" Mettaton complained as he walked down the halls. It was after he had made his comment that the lights began to flicker again. Instead of remaining on like they usually did after flickering, this time the lights along the hallway all went out and the only light that could be seen was emanating from Mettaton's hot pink heart. Mettaton kept walking down the hall until he came to a steel utility door that was cracked open slightly.

"That irresponsible little kitten! I'm going to have to dock Burgerpants's pay for this." Mettaton said to himself while he examined the main breaker room. It was while he was looking around that he had noticed a strange container in the back of the room. Mettaton walked to the container and examined the sides of it, seeing something etched into the sides. "Nos...four...A...two? What sort of strange container is this?" Mettaton asked before pushing the lid open on the container. When he opened the container, Mettaton was surprised to see the contents of the container having what had seemed to be another robot resting inside.

This robot was different than any robot Mettaton had ever seen before. It had a sort of triangular shape for it's head and the facial design was extremely peculiar. One eye had seemed to be in the shape of a obtuse triangle while the other eye was circular with a gold rim around it, similar to a monocle and he had some loose coverings at the end of his face which connected from his mouth to his chin. The most interesting feature of his face were what seemed to be metallic fangs that peeked out slightly from his mouth. The robot's body was mostly hidden by a long black cape, but Mettaton could make out parts of the robot's red body while her stared. What he had seen of his body had ended where the cape had come together on both sides to form a triangular-like body. His hands where metallic and designed like gloves, but the fingers had seemed to form like talons.

Mettaton examined the robot for only a few more moments before dismissing it as a robot that had no longer been in working order. He had more important things to worry about and continued to make his way to the control panel. What he hadn't seen was that soon after he walked away from the container, the robot's eyes lit up and soon it emerged awake. The robot stretched and looked around seeing the flamboyant robot making it's way to his meal. The robot had examined Mettaton for a moment and a metallic forked tongue licked the lips of it's owner. Mettaton was so busy humming his theme while trying to fix the control panel that he hadn't noticed the faint red glow behind him. Mettaton tensed up once he realized that there should only be the glow of his heart to illuminate the room and began to turn around slowly.

Once he had turned around, he noticed the figure of the robot directly behind him. The robot grabbed Mettaton and the dim glow of hot pink heart had diminished before Mettaton had let out a scream that echoed through the room which was soon joined by evil laughter.

 _'Mmm...Lovely. Your energy should sustain me for quite a while my friend.'_

HerButlerGothic: There! I finally put up something new! You all happy now!

Mytho: When are you going to update the Prince and the Phantom?

HerButlerGothic: When I feel like it!

NOS-4-A2: She's more interested in MY story. Aren't you little one?

HerButlerGothic: Maybe. That and I REALLY wanted to write a story involving my new Undertale OC. DON'T HATE ME EVERYONE! *hides behind everyone*

Mettaton: Next Chapter, Lavender's trip to Hotland.

HerButlerGothic: Stay tuned until then everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Lavender

Chapter 2: Lavender

A couple of days had passed since the incident in Hotland and nobody had heard from Mettaton. It was as if he had seemed to disappear from existence after that day. Alphys had went to the resort and talk to the employees there, but they had claimed to have not seen Mettaton since before the incident. The situation had seemed all to strange for Alphys. Mettaton was never one to miss a single broadcast and yet he was three days behind his schedule and the fact that the power in Hotland had seemed to slowly go out over the course of the days didn't ease Alphys's nerves at all. Alphys had walked out of her laboratory and down the road to the Riverperson's boat. Since the power was nearly out, signal from cell phones was nearly impossible to get. Alphys sat down in the boat and the Riverperson let out a cheerful hum while looking to Alphys.

"Tra la la~ Where are you going today Doctor Alphys?"

"I-I'm heading to Snowdin. The sooner you can get me there, the better." Alphys replied. The Riverperson nodded and the boat rose above the water's surface with legs attached to the bottom. The boat began to run along the surface of the water and rushed to the small town of Snowdin. Alphys climbed off the boat when she reached the town and immediately walked to Grillby's diner. Inside the diner, Alphys looked around and fixed her glasses up while she walked through the diner. When she looked towards the back of the diner she had seen the familiar face that was Lavender.

Lavender was in her new body that Mettaton had spoken so highly of and while this had confused Alphys, she was impressed by the sight of the body. Lavender's EX body had a purple chest plate with a dial on the right hand side and on the left of it was a speaker system in the shape of a classic microphone. At her core there was a black treble clef similar to how Mettaton's core had a pink heart in it. The legs were black and she wore lavender boots that unlike Mettaton's had no heels on them. Lavender's facial structure was slightly similar to Mettaton's. Her lips had a purple lipstick design and the color had matched the color of her right eye. Her left eye was mostly black save for a purple equalizer that matched the tempo of the music she was playing or singing. Lavender wore a white and purple headset over her long lavender hair.

Lavender looked over at Alphys and wobbled a little when she walked to the table Alphys sat at. She slowly sat down in the chair and smiled at Alphys sheepishly. "Hey Doctor Alphys. How's Hotland doing?" Lavender asked in a relaxed but slightly sensual voice opposed to her shaky and scared voice that she had when she was a ghost.

"W-Well that's kinda why I'm here L-L-Lavender. The core's been losing power and it's been causing blackouts throughout Hotland. I-I sent Mettaton in to try and restart the power in the core, b-but no one's seen him since then."

"That's strange. Just yesterday Mettaton sent me this new body and told me to try and adjust to using it." Lavender stated confused. Alphys was beginning to get shaken up by this. Mettaton had sent her the new body yesterday? Things didn't seem to add up for her. It was while Alphys was mumbling to herself that Lavender's eye with the equalizer had changed.

 _"I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in~  
I hypnotize with the way I'm walkin'~  
I've got them dazzled like a stage magician.  
When I point they look and when I talk they listen."_

The ringtone that Lavender had set for Mettaton was playing not only through her headphones, but through the small speaker on her body as well. The ringtone started to loop again and Alphys looked over at Lavender when she hit a small button on her headset. "This is Lavender speaking." Lavender started. At first she heard a slight bit of static from the other end of the line and it was hard to make out what was being said. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Lavender asked once the line had cleared up.

"Hello? Lavender can you hear me?" Mettaton's voice spoke at the end of the other line. Lavender's eyes went a little wide and she turned to Alphys. "It's Mettaton." Lavender mouthed inaudibly to the scientist. Alphys's eyes went wide behind her round glasses as she read Lavender's lips. Mettaton was calling Lavender now? Things were definitely off to her. Alphys stepped closer to Lavender in order to listen to the conversation better and held her hands over her mouth, not wanting Mettaton, if it was him on the other end of the line, to hear her.

"Mettaton, how are you? Doctor Alphys was worried about you for the past couple of days."

"I'm fine darling. I just had a little virus in my system. Nothing to get worked up about. Were you worried about me as well cutie?" Mettaton flirted. Lavender would have blushed if she was able to. Mettaton didn't know it, but Lavender had a slight crush on the robotic idol. He was one of the few reasons that she had started to work at Grillby's as a singer and came out of her metaphorical shell little by little. She had wanted to become one of the greatest singers in the underground, but for the longest time was far too timid and hadn't believed in herself as much as other monsters around her did. Even though she received encouragement from them, Lavender had a terrible case of stage fright and even her first few weeks at Grillby's were disastrous for her. It wasn't until she first met the flamboyant idol that she had gained the courage to not fly out of Grillby's in tears.

"I was a little shaken up to be honest. Nobody had seen you for a couple of days Mettaton."

"Yes, yes darling. Terribly sorry about it, but I have a more important question for you.", Mettaton's voice began, "How would you like to broadcast our special little 'episode' tonight darling?" the idol asked Lavender. Her eyes were wide from the initial shock of the question. Lavender was terrified to say yes, but she knew that she couldn't avoid turning down Mettaton forever. 'It's not like I have anything better to do tonight. The worst thing that could happen is that I run offstage right?' Lavender thought while she paced the diner. Meanwhile Alphys was mentally shaking her head at the idea. It had all seemed too much like it was more than a coincidence that Mettaton would send her the new body, call her up and invite her to go to the core just to perform tonight.

"Oh darling, I can't keep waiting you know. I have to prepare the outfits as soon as I can. Though I guess I could just make Burgerpants do it." The idol said in slight annoyance.

"S-Sorry. I'll be there Mettaton!" Lavender replied quickly. Now she had done it. She had set in stone that se was going to perform tonight with Mettaton. Part of Lavender was regretting the quick decision, but at the same time it was the chance for her to perform alongside her idol and crush. "Wonderful darling! I'll see you soon!" Mettaton's cheerful voice replied before hanging up when Lavender got ready to ask what time she should head to the resort. Lavender walked out of the diner with Alphys and let out a small sigh, worried for what she had gotten herself into.

"W-Well um, I-I'll meet you later at the resort Lavender. I-I have a few people to talk to real quickly." Alphys stuttered nervous. Lavender watched Alphys rush off down the road and raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I guess I might as well head to Hotland for now. At least I can warm up my voice on the boat ride there.' Lavender thought while she walked up the road. The robot girl climbed in the boat and told the Riverperson that she was bound for Hotland, humming throughout most of the boat ride.

~~~~~

Meanwhile in the resort, Mettaton stood in the communications room next to NOS-4-A2 with a stoic expression on his face. His pink eyes were now a red color and his hot pink heart was red and split in half. NOS-4-A2 stood at the communications panel with an evil smirk on his face and he turned to the robot by his side. His plan was starting to come to fruit and all it took was a little bit of his hypnosis to get Mettaton to tell him everything he needed to know about the core. He also received information about the second robot in the underground and while initially he didn't show much interest in her, NOS was never one to pass up the opportunity for power. Using his power to take on other voices, NOS-4-A2 used Mettaton's voice to coax her into coming to the resort. From what he had heard of the female robot, she promised to be entertaining to say the least. Soon, nobody would be able to oppose him and this robot would bend to his will in the same way that Mettaton did. The underground and the surface would be his to do with as he pleased and nobody would be able to stop him.

HerButlerGothic: So there's Chapter 2!

Mytho: You got two chapters up in less than a week to this story, but haven't worked on the Prince and the Phantom.

HerButlerGothic: I'm sorry! I want to get this story out of the way first. Besides, it's not my fault I have writer's block on that story.

NOS-4-A: So does that mean I might get a sequel story? :D

HerButlerGothic: Maybe. A question to my readers: Should I include Buzz, Mira and XR?

NOS: NO! THIS IS MY STORY!

HerButlerGothic: Yeah, but I'M the writer. Don't worry, soon you'll get your epic moments NOS.

Mettaton: Tune in for chapter three where Lavender comes to the Resort. What will she find there?


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

Chapter Three: The discovery

Twilight had finally reached the surface. The light peeked into the Underground from some of the areas where Mount Ebott was destroyed and more specifically through some of Hotland. Lavender walked off of the Riverperson's boat and gave her a soft smile before turning to the road with a serious look on her face. While she walked through Hotland, Lavender would hear the occasional whisper of something, but dismissed it as other monsters and humans in the area. Lavender passed by the sentry post in Hotland which strangely had snow on top of it and she paused, hearing the whisper again, this time it seemed to echo in her head. Confused by the voice, the robot girl looked around the area, only seeing a few spiders walking past her to the spider bake sale.

"I've got to be imagining things. The spiders around here don't talk." Lavender reassured herself, making her way past Muffet's table. Muffet had taken some offense to Lavender's comment but remained quiet as the robot walked to the resort. Upon her arrival, the first thing Lavender noticed was the eerie silence of the resort. The fountain of Mettaton in the center of the lobby was turned off and strangely enough the puddle remained on the floor. Lavender went to the restaurant down the left hallway to discover it was empty and the lights were all off. Dust had covered the floors and tables and the music was low and almost silent. In order to take her mind off of the disturbing scenery before her, Lavender went back to the main hall and opened the door to the Burger Emporium. There she had seen a dark figure with it's back turned to her flipping burgers as if she wasn't even there.

"Welcome to the MTT Brand Burger Emporium. Home of the Glamburger. Have a sparkleriffic day tm." The figure droned in a monotone voice. Lavender's eyes widened immediately when she realized the owner of the voice. "Burgerpants?!" Lavender exclaimed looking at the figure in front of her. Burgerpants lifted his head up a little and turned to face Lavender, his sprayed black fur slightly matted up showing what had seemed to be signs of a struggle. His eyes were a bright red color contrasting to his normal black color and Lavender had believed this to be part of Mettaton's costume for him.

"Lavender. It's about time you arrived here. Mettaton has been waiting for your arrival for the show to begin." Burgerpants emerged from behind the counter and walked to the door with Lavender. Lavender followed him confused and walked down the hall with Burgerpants and stared at him confused. She knew that Mettaton was excited about the holiday, but this had seemed a little strange for her, even if it was an act.

;A; A; A;

Meanwhile in Hotland, Undyne was walking alongside Alphys in her signature black tank top and jeans, carrying one of her energy spears in her hand. "So what's up Alphys? You sounded pretty urgent over the phone. Is everything alright cutie?" Undyne asked her girlfriend while Alphys looked at her notes which she carried in her shaking hands. "W-W-Well, that's the thing Undyne. I'm not sure if things are alright to be honest." Alphys looked over her papers and began to mumble to herself. She looked up when she heard a distant scream coming from above her and Undyne. Undyne looked at Alphys confused and tilted her head to the left. "Huh? What is it Alphys?" Undyne asked before se heard the scream get louder. The scream was robotic and a bit high pitched, that is until there was a sudden thud and Undyne was on the ground. Alphys watched as a small robotic figure stood up and dusted itself off. The robot had a gold cylindrical head with purple rims surrounding his yellow eyes. The robot's arms seemed to reattach themselves to it's body and it looked up at Alphys with a nervous look.

"Sorry about that. My pod had a malfunction when I was launched down here from the ship." The robot said in a cheerful tone. Within a second the robot was lifted off the ground by Undyne who was now holding it above her head. Undyne let out a battle cry and tossed the robot into a wall nearby (*insert Spear of Justice in the background*) and glared at the robot. "Alright you piece of scrap metal, who the hell are you and why the hell did you fall on me?!" Undyne demanded from the robot and Alphys grabbed her arm with a nervous smile.  
The robot stood back up and his body recovered almost immediately from the impact.

"First off, I am not a piece of scrap metal. I'm XR, son of Commander Nebula of Star Command!" He proclaimed with a proud smile on his face. While Undyne was confused about who Commander Nebula was or what this robot was talking about when he mentioned Star Command, Alphys was examining the robot amazed. "Star Command you said? As in the defenders of the galaxies Star Command?" Alphys asked XR to make sure she had heard him right. "Did my voice box go faulty for a moment? The one and only Star Command in the whole cosmos! To infinity and beyond and all that!" He replied in his usual cheerful tone.

"So if you are apart of Star Command, what are you doing here in the Underground?" Undyne asked while she took her time to examine the robot. Even if Alphys was majorly geeking out, Undyne wasn't going to take any chances. She was going to examine this robot thoroughly in case it was equipped with any weapons that could take her and Alphys out on the spot. XR looked at Undyne confused and shrugged, letting her continue examining him. "Well, I was sent down to the planet to find out why our communication system here was down. I guess my pod got knocked off course though. When I got out, I was at this huge mountain nearby and I fell into one of the holes in the mountain and onto you. Sorry about that again." XR apologized. The royal guard kept an eye on him I case he was lying, but she saw that even if he was a big geek, he didn't seem like the type who would be a good liar.

"If that is the case, maybe you can help us and we can help you out XR. The power in Hotland has been out for almost a week now. We don't know how it happened, but one moment everything just seemed to go offline and the power went out through here." Alphys began while she fixed up her glasses, "I've tried getting in touch with Mettaton and- oh right. Mettaton is a robot who set up his resort and recording studio at the Core of the Underground. But like I was saying, I've tried getting in touch with him, but he's only called up our friend Lavender to come for a show he's been planning out with her." Alphys explained to the little robot.

"Wait, Mettaton?! As in the first robot star on Earth Mettaton?! The most amazingly fabulous robot in existence?!" XR said excited. He had seen a few episodes of Mettaton's broadcasts from the main Star Command hub and had thought very highly of the robot. There were a few episodes he laughed, some where he had cried and a lot of them where he was a tad bit confused, but regardless he had still enjoyed the show.

XR brought his hand to his face shield and rubbed it where the end of his face would be. Things certainly had seemed to be strange and it had seemed to ring some bells for him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then after a few moments of thinking, it had finally hit him. The mysterious power outage, the robot not getting in contact with anyone else, and even the communication system being out on this planet.

XR's expression had went from deep contemplation to worry within a millisecond. "Crap crap crap crap crap! This isn't good! This is not good at all!" He said out loud to himself as he quickly paced around. Undyne and Alphys looked at each other confused, wondering what had the little robot worked up all of the sudden. Undyne grabbed the face shield on XR to hold him in place, but he still moved as if he was panicked. "Whoa there kid, what's gotten into you all of the sudden?!" Undyne asked confused. Alphys stepped in front of XR and grabbed him with her clammy hands trying to hold him down. "Is something wrong XR?" Alphys asked in a worried tone, hoping that things weren't as bad as he made them out to be.

"Yes! Something is very wrong!"

"Well spit it out already!" Undyne yelled at XR.

"NOS-4-A2 is here and he's draining the power of the Core!" XR exclaimed. This had brought a confused look to Undyne and Alphys both. They had never heard of anyone called NOS-4-A2 and didn't understand how this thing could be draining power from seemingly endless power supply of the core. XR's face went from afraid to deadpan from there confusion and he let out a small groan. "NOS-4-A2 is a robot like myself, but he's also an energy vampire. He feeds off of electricity and any energy supply and gains strength from it." XR began to explain to the two, "Not to mention he's able to bite any robot he comes across and turn them into his unwilling slaves to do his bidding. He probably bit Mettaton and now Mettaton is a servant to him!"

"Well then what the hell are we all standing around here for?!" Undyne asked and she made her spear appear again. "We have to go stop this energy vampire before he drains the whole Core of it's power!" Undyne charged forward towards the resort while Alphys and XR kept at a moderate pace, but fell behind quickly. Undyne eventually stopped to catch her breath and had noticed the two were far behind her so she rolled her eyes and pulled out her spear polishing kit while she waited for the two.

;A; A; A;

While that was going on, Burgerpants led Lavender to a dressing room backstage from the studio and knocked on the door. There was silence initially until the door creaked open a little, a faint red glow appearing from the other side of the door. "Master, Lavender is here for the show." Burgerpants said in his dull voice before a hand emerged and dismissed him. Lavender was now worried about what was going on. Burgerpants never called Mettaton "Master" and Mettaton was being a little too secretive for her liking. The door was opened for Lavender and she walked into the dressing room. Lavender noticed a few members of the robot crew were laying on the ground shut down and in front of her she had seen a cloaked figure. Lavender was hesitant to step forward, but she took a small step out of caution. The equalizer in her left eye was moving fast and she was taking a few nervous breaths.

"It's about time you got here Lavender darling. I was beginning to think you'd miss your grand debut." The figure slowly turned around to face Lavender and she watched with some fear when the figure was revealed to be Mettaton.

HBG: Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I just finished up finals week at college.

Mettaton: How soon will the new chapter be up darling?

HBG: Whenever I feel like it and whenever I can put it up. I'm going to try to put another chapter up before July, but I still have a script to read and voice for.

NOS: WHY?! WHY DID YOU PUT XR IN HERE?!

HBG: Because people wanted him and the other rangers in here. I wanted to at least somewhat fulfill their request.

NOS: Oh fine.

HBG: If you guys liked this chapter, follow it, favorite it, leave a review, and so on. Next time: The truth is revealed to Lavender. Will Mettaton and NOS turn her, or will she escape with Undyne, Alphys and XR? Who knows! :D


	4. Chapter 4: The Reveal

Lavender looked Mettaton up and down, seeing the changes that were made to his EX body. She stared at the broken red heart in place of his usual pink heart and took a few steps back. Mettaton smirked at Lavender and walked around her eyeing her body. He unconsciously licked his lips whilst staring at Lavender's neck.

"Lavender darling, I must say that new body of yours looks simply divine on you. Then again, I can imagine anything is beautiful on you." Mettaton smiled at her and stepped closer to the other robot. This made Lavender nervous and right away Mettaton took note of her fear. "What's wrong darling? Aren't you looking forward to our little Halloween show?" Mettaton asked her while Lavender backed up against a wall. 'Perfect.' He thought taking note of the shadow looming above the robot girl.

Lavender stared at Mettaton and noticed his glowing red eyes staring at her with intentions that were anything but pleasant. "Well...it isn't that I'm looking forward to the big debut Mettaton, but..." Lavender was hesitant. Did she dare tell him about the growing suspicions that she and Doctor Alphys shared? Deciding to find out what was plaguing Mettaton's systems, she mentally nodded to her own question.

"But?"

"But Doctor Alphys and I have noticed you've been acting really weird the past few days. The power in the resort and the core both seeming extinguished, you calling me up for my debut during this outage, and now you're appearance being completely different...something just seems really off Mettaton." Lavender stated to the flamboyant robot. This made Mettaton's face go stoic and he simply stood there for a moment. The silence was broken when Mettaton let out a low chuckle followed by a crazed almost evil laugh soon joined by another voice in the room. Lavender tensed up hearing the second voice begin laughing along with Mettaton. Now she was scared more than before and it didn't help when Mettaton looked back at her. "Oh Lavender darling...you really are more intelligent than the average robot is." Both Mettaton and the voice said at the same time.

Lavender looked above her hearing the second voice much more clearly. Above her she saw a figure that hung from the ceiling with the only indication of its presence being a glowing red light which was soon joined by two orange wings which seemed to burn and radiate with energy. When the figure flew down in front of her, Lavender instinctively moved away to catch a glimpse of the mysterious figure. What she saw had shocked her and seemed to paralyze her. A dark purple cape surrounded the figure's red, metallic body and hovered off the ground only feet away from her. The single glowing light emanated from the left eye of the new figure in the shape of a monocle while the right eye was red and almost in a normal diamond shape. This robot had light blue face casing and gauntlets and had a wicked grin on his face which made the equalizer on Lavender's left eye speed up.

Immediately following her first instinct, Lavender ran for the doors desperate to escape the new figure. This thing was obviously the one who was controlling Mettaton and she was not willing to stick around and find out how he was doing so. The robot simply glanced over at Mettaton before snapping his fingers and looking back at Lavender. Mettaton rushed forward when Lavender made her way to the backstage door and with lightning fast reflexes, grabbed her from behind by the arms and held her in place. Lavender struggled furiously against Mettaton kicking her legs back and forth in a vain attempt to break free of his grip. "Mettaton please! Whatever mind control this thing has you under, you have to break free of it! I know you're better than this!" Lavender pleaded while struggling.

"There's no escape for him Little Flower. He obeys my will alone and cannot hear your cries for help." The robotic vampire replied with smug satisfaction. The more he watched the robot girl struggle, the more curious he was about tasting her energy and floated closer to her, making the distance in between them grow even smaller. Meanwhile Lavender watched in horror as the robot closed the distance and was now only a few inches away from her. Desperate to break away from her friend, she tried to kick at Mettaton's legs but to no avail. "Wh-What are you?! What are you going to do to me?!" Lavender asked in fear as the robot tilted her chin upwards to face him.

"I am NOS-4-A2, but you may simply call me your dark master. As for my plans for you? I plan to drain your energy and see for myself if it is better than your friend's." NOS-4-A2 replied casually to her questions with a voice as smooth and as sweet as any honey but with the deadliness of poison. While he had enjoyed watching the robot girl struggle, he preferred when his meals didn't put up a fight and allowed them to be drained by him. NOS-4-A2 made his monocle-like eye glow once more and tilted Lavender's face to his own, hoping to ensnare her in his hypnotic power.

Lavender was not going to let him have the chance. She turned off her visual sensors and struggled even more against her friend finding Mettaton's grip wasn't letting up. While this had temporarily annoyed NOS-4-A2, he was persistent and found that many female robots that he had fed from before would succumb to his will one way or another. This time the energy vampire leaned close to Lavender's audio sensors which her headphones had covered for the most part. He pushed the headphones off of her head and let them fall to the ground behind her. "Resist me not Little Flower. For now you belong only to your dark master." He spoke in a seductive tone which made a spark run through Lavender's body. Once Lavender's visual sensors turned on once again, she was face to face with NOS-4-A2. His eyes had glowed bright red as he stared at the robot girl and slowly her struggling not seemed to stop. After what seemed like a matter of seconds, her eyes started to turn bright red, matching the hypnotic glow of the energy vampire's own eyes.

HBG: AAAAAAAAND I'm gonna have to leave it on this cliffhanger.

NOS and METTATON: OH COME THE HELL ON!

HBG: What can I say? I like making things interesting for my readers. In the next chapter, will Undyne, Alphys, XR and the others arrive in time to save Lavender and Mettaton? Or will Lavender end up drained by NOS-4-A2?

Lavender: Um, you are going to write it where I live right?

HBG: Oh Lavender...if I told you what would happen, what would that leave our readers with?

Mettaton: Don't worry darling. I'll protect you from that monster!

Lavender: Aren't you under his hypnosis though?

Mettaton: ...Damn it.

HBG: TUNE IN TO THE NEXT EXCITING ADVENTURE OF DRAGONBA- I-I MEAN NIGHT OF THE UNDEAD ROBOT!


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

Far from the MTT Resort in Alphys' lab did Undyne, XR and Alphys pace waiting for the arrival of their friends. Alphys called up Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and a few other friends of hers as well in hope of being able to get a team together to search for Lavender and bring her back from the resort. "Craters! What's taking them so long?!" XR asked slightly annoyed, "If NOS-4-A2 is here and draining the core, we can't just stand around like sitting robot ducks!"

"The tin can's got a point Alphys. The longer we stand around here waiting for everyone to show up, the more time we lose to get to Lavender before this ANOS (*snicker snicker*) thing gets to her and drains her power!" Undyne said while Alphys paced the room. As if hearing their words, the laboratory door opened to reveal two skeletons one slightly taller than the other one, a human girl who almost looked nothing like a girl as well as another human girl who had a more feminine face to her and a teenage goat boy who seemed to be slightly taller than the two humans.

"Sorry we're late Alphys. Sans told us about the dilemma and we tried to get Chara to hurry up, but we had to bribe her with chocolate to even show up." The goat boy apologized and looked to the more feminine human glaring while she ate a chocolate bar. "So what's the plan?" Chara asked while finishing off her chocolate bar.

Alphys paused and looked at Undyne and XR with her claws shaking and swallowed a lump in her throat. This wasn't a time for her to be afraid at all. If Alphys wanted to impress Undyne, this was finally going to be her chance. The scientist made her claw stop shaking and cleared her throat looking at the group. "W-Well, from what XR told us, this robot NOS-4-A2 feeds off of energy and searches for high inputs of these sources. Our best chance of stopping this robot is to use the determination of either the prince's or Frisk's to lure it out of hiding and when it goes to attack, that's when we fight! Sans and Chara can initiate a surprise attack on the vampire and blast it to a bucket of bolts." Alphys explained with her fist clenched and looked at the group. Meanwhile Undyne stared at the scientist amazed and grinned excited to see Alphys taking action into her own hands.

Chara looked at Sans with a hesitant glance and then turned back to Alphys raising her hand. "Uh, no offense doc but what makes you think that Sans is gonna want to cooperate with me? Don't know if you realize this, but he and I don't exactly see eye to eye so if you think us fighting together is going to work you may want to rethink your plan." She replied to Alphys' plan with skepticism. To this Sans looked over at the green wearing human and wore his usual smile. "Chara, if you think I'm not going to work with you to save my friend just because of our past then any other day you'd be right." Sans begun, "But this thing isn't just threatening the Underground. It's a threat to everyone regardless if they're monsters or humans. I don't have any other choice but to work with you."

"Well then, looks like we're following Dr. Alphys' plan! Let's get moving!" Frisk said with a determined smile on her face. Asriel and Chara looked at each other briefly but followed behind her and were accompanied by the rest of the group.

Q3Q Q3Q Q3Q

While the discussion of the plan to save Lavender was taking place, the robot girl was desperately running through the corridors of the MTT Resort and ducked down beneath the fountain of Mettaton. She was barely able to escape NOS-4-A2 by using what was left of her will to knock down a stage light onto the energy vampire and broke free of his hypnosis. Now all that was left for her was to find a way to dodge Mettaton and Burgerpants to get out of the hotel, but she knew that was easier said than done. Lavender tensed up when she heard a low robotic chuckle approaching from a distance and peeked out momentarily to see a glowing red heart in the hallway accompanied by the eye of the robot the heart belonged to.

"Oh Lavender darling, please don't run away again. It only hurts for a moment and you'll be more gorgeous than any star ever seen." Mettaton enticed the robot girl and walked closer to the main hall. If the circumstances were different, Lavender would have found his new attitude and voice even more alluring to her but she knew she had to keep running. While Lavender was distracted with her thoughts on how to avoid her now turned friend, a metallic claw grabbed her from behind securing her arms at her sides and moving over her neck. Lavender struggled desperately in an attempt to break free of her captor before feeling a forked metallic tongue run across the back of her neck. The robot girl shivered and closed her eyes tight still struggling against the grip of her captor before hearing the low and sophisticated voice belonging to said captor.

"It's pointless to struggle little flower. Accept your fate."


End file.
